U. S. Patent Application 2011/0004276, to Blair et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for detection of the presence or absence of objects in medical procedures via an interrogation and detection system which includes a controller and a plurality of antennas positioned along a patient support structure. The antennas may be attached to a lightshade.
U. S. Patent Application 2013/0184591, to Tesar, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an endoscope that is claimed to be useful for near infrared imaging, and that is stated to have transmitting members that transmit between about 95% and 99.9% of the energy at a wavelength within the infrared spectrum.
U. S. Patent Application 2004/0156638, to Graves et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an atmospheric optical data transmission system. The system has first and second transceivers spaced a substantial distance from each other and having telescopes aimed at each other.
Taiwan Patent Application TW 2009/27059, to Suen et al., describes an image acquisition processing system having an image-sensing unit, an image display unit, and an image database of medical treatment. The image-sensing unit includes an image sensor, an optical component, and an IC communication component.
Europe Patent Application EP 2430972 to Ogawa et al., describes a hand-held wireless endoscope. The endoscope is stated to have a first antenna and a second antenna. The application further states that an image obtained by imaging the inside of a body cavity is converted into a wireless signal, and transmission/reception of the wireless signal to/from the outside is enabled through the first and/or second antenna.
U. S. Patent Application 2012/0200685, to Kawaaki et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an endoscope scope having a generation unit that photographs a subject. The scope generates moving image data and still image data, and has a reception unit that receives a transmission instruction for the still image data, and a transmission unit that wirelessly transmits the still image data.
Japan Patent Application JP 2010/207459 to Kiyoshi et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes wireless endoscope system. The system is stated to securely and easily start wireless communication between a desired processor close at hand and an endoscope system even if a plurality of endoscope systems of the same model exist around.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,993, to Kedmi et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an optical communication link for a medical imaging gantry having continuous line of sight communications between transmitters and receivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,005, to Hamada et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a noncontact type of signal transmission device that performs noncontact transmission of signals between a first member and a second member by using light.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.